dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Vol 1
Batman began publication in the Spring of 1940 and is still being published today. Batman was intially released as a quarterly magazine, but changed to a bi-monthly format with issue #6. Beginning in 1954, National Periodical Publications began publishing eight issues of Batman a year. It wasn’t until 1976 that DC Comics began publishing Batman on a monthly basis, where it has remained ever since. The first seven Batman Annual editions were actually released on a semi-annual basis, rather than yearly. They were double-sized issues reprinting classic Batman tales. With Annual #8, the series began publishing original stories. With the exception of Action Comics and Batman's own predecessor, Detective Comics, the Batman title remains one of the longest running DC comic book series of all time. See also: :*Batman Chronicles :*Batman: Gotham Knights :*Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight :*Batman: Shadow of the Bat :*Detective Comics :*Robin (Volume 1) :*Robin (Volume 2) :*Robin (Volume 3) :*Robin (Volume 4) Issues 1-50 *Batman #1 *Batman #2 *Batman #3 *Batman #4 *Batman #5 *Batman #6 *Batman #7 *Batman #8 *Batman #9 *Batman #10 *Batman #11 *Batman #12 *Batman #13 *Batman #14 *Batman #15 *Batman #16 *Batman #17 *Batman #18 *Batman #19 *Batman #20 *Batman #21 *Batman #22 *Batman #23 *Batman #24 *Batman #25 *Batman #26 *Batman #27 *Batman #28 *Batman #29 *Batman #30 *Batman #31 *Batman #32 *Batman #33 *Batman #34 *Batman #35 *Batman #36 *Batman #37 *Batman #38 *Batman #39 *Batman #40 *Batman #41 *Batman #42 *Batman #43 *Batman #44 *Batman #45 *Batman #46 *Batman #47 *Batman #48 *Batman #49 *Batman #50 51-100 *Batman #51 *Batman #52 *Batman #53 *Batman #54 *Batman #55 *Batman #56 *Batman #57 *Batman #58 *Batman #59 *Batman #60 *Batman #61 *Batman #62 *Batman #63 *Batman #64 *Batman #65 *Batman #66 *Batman #67 *Batman #68 *Batman #69 *Batman #70 *Batman #71 *Batman #72 *Batman #73 *Batman #74 *Batman #75 *Batman #76 *Batman #77 *Batman #78 *Batman #79 *Batman #80 *Batman #81 *Batman #82 *Batman #83 *Batman #84 *Batman #85 *Batman #86 *Batman #87 *Batman #88 *Batman #89 *Batman #90 *Batman #91 *Batman #92 *Batman #93 *Batman #94 *Batman #95 *Batman #96 *Batman #97 *Batman #98 *Batman #99 *Batman #100 101-150 *Batman #101 *Batman #102 *Batman #103 *Batman #104 *Batman #105 *Batman #106 *Batman #107 *Batman #108 *Batman #109 *Batman #110 *Batman #111 *Batman #112 *Batman #113 *Batman #114 *Batman #115 *Batman #116 *Batman #117 *Batman #118 *Batman #119 *Batman #120 *Batman #121 *Batman #122 *Batman #123 *Batman #124 *Batman #125 *Batman #126 *Batman #127 *Batman #128 *Batman #129 *Batman #130 *Batman #131 *Batman #132 *Batman #133 *Batman #134 *Batman #135 *Batman #136 *Batman #137 *Batman #138 *Batman #139 *Batman #140 *Batman #141 *Batman #142 *Batman #143 *Batman #144 *Batman #145 *Batman #146 *Batman #147 *Batman #148 *Batman #149 *Batman #150 151-200 *Batman #151 *Batman #152 *Batman #153 *Batman #154 *Batman #155 *Batman #156 *Batman #157 *Batman #158 *Batman #159 *Batman #160 *Batman #161 *Batman #162 *Batman #163 *Batman #164 *Batman #165 *Batman #166 *Batman #167 *Batman #168 *Batman #169 *Batman #170 *Batman #171 *Batman #172 *Batman #173 *Batman #174 *Batman #175 *Batman #176 *Batman #177 *Batman #178 *Batman #179 *Batman #180 *Batman #181 *Batman #182 *Batman #183 *Batman #184 *Batman #185 *Batman #186 *Batman #187 *Batman #188 *Batman #189 *Batman #190 *Batman #191 *Batman #192 *Batman #193 *Batman #194 *Batman #195 *Batman #196 *Batman #197 *Batman #198 *Batman #199 *Batman #200 201-250 *Batman #201 *Batman #202 *Batman #203 *Batman #204 *Batman #205 *Batman #206 *Batman #207 *Batman #208 *Batman #209 *Batman #210 *Batman #211 *Batman #212 *Batman #213 *Batman #214 *Batman #215 *Batman #216 *Batman #217 *Batman #218 *Batman #219 *Batman #220 *Batman #221 *Batman #222 *Batman #223 *Batman #224 *Batman #225 *Batman #226 *Batman #227 *Batman #228 *Batman #229 *Batman #230 *Batman #231 *Batman #232 *Batman #233 *Batman #234 *Batman #235 *Batman #236 *Batman #237 *Batman #238 *Batman #239 *Batman #240 *Batman #241 *Batman #242 *Batman #243 *Batman #244 *Batman #245 *Batman #246 *Batman #247 *Batman #248 *Batman #249 *Batman #250 251-300 *Batman #251 *Batman #252 *Batman #253 *Batman #254 *Batman #255 *Batman #256 *Batman #257 *Batman #258 *Batman #259 *Batman #260 *Batman #261 *Batman #262 *Batman #263 *Batman #264 *Batman #265 *Batman #266 *Batman #267 *Batman #268 *Batman #269 *Batman #270 *Batman #271 *Batman #272 *Batman #273 *Batman #274 *Batman #275 *Batman #276 *Batman #277 *Batman #278 *Batman #279 *Batman #280 *Batman #281 *Batman #282 *Batman #283 *Batman #284 *Batman #285 *Batman #286 *Batman #287 *Batman #288 *Batman #289 *Batman #290 *Batman #291 *Batman #292 *Batman #293 *Batman #294 *Batman #295 *Batman #296 *Batman #297 *Batman #298 *Batman #299 *Batman #300 300-350 *Batman #301 *Batman #302 *Batman #303 *Batman #304 *Batman #305 *Batman #306 *Batman #307 *Batman #308 *Batman #309 *Batman #310 *Batman #311 *Batman #312 *Batman #313 *Batman #314 *Batman #315 *Batman #316 *Batman #317 *Batman #318 *Batman #319 *Batman #320 *Batman #321 *Batman #322 *Batman #323 *Batman #324 *Batman #325 *Batman #326 *Batman #327 *Batman #328 *Batman #329 *Batman #330 *Batman #331 *Batman #332 *Batman #333 *Batman #334 *Batman #335 *Batman #336 *Batman #337 *Batman #338 *Batman #339 *Batman #340 *Batman #341 *Batman #342 *Batman #343 *Batman #344 *Batman #345 *Batman #346 *Batman #347 *Batman #348 *Batman #349 *Batman #350 351-400 *Batman #351 *Batman #352 *Batman #353 *Batman #354 *Batman #355 *Batman #356 *Batman #357 *Batman #358 *Batman #359 *Batman #360 *Batman #361 *Batman #362 *Batman #363 *Batman #364 *Batman #365 *Batman #366 *Batman #367 *Batman #368 *Batman #369 *Batman #370 *Batman #371 *Batman #372 *Batman #373 *Batman #374 *Batman #375 *Batman #376 *Batman #377 *Batman #378 *Batman #379 *Batman #380 *Batman #381 *Batman #382 *Batman #383 *Batman #384 *Batman #385 *Batman #386 *Batman #387 *Batman #388 *Batman #389 *Batman #390 *Batman #391 *Batman #392 *Batman #393 *Batman #394 *Batman #395 *Batman #396 *Batman #397 *Batman #398 *Batman #399 *Batman #400 401-450 *Batman #401 *Batman #402 *Batman #403 *Batman #404 *Batman #405 *Batman #406 *Batman #407 *Batman #408 *Batman #409 *Batman #410 *Batman #411 *Batman #412 *Batman #413 *Batman #414 *Batman #415 *Batman #416 *Batman #417 *Batman #418 *Batman #419 *Batman #420 *Batman #421 *Batman #422 *Batman #423 *Batman #424 *Batman #425 *Batman #426 *Batman #427 *Batman #428 *Batman #429 *Batman #430 *Batman #431 *Batman #432 *Batman #433 *Batman #434 *Batman #435 *Batman #436 *Batman #437 *Batman #438 *Batman #439 *Batman #440 *Batman #441 *Batman #442 *Batman #443 *Batman #444 *Batman #445 *Batman #446 *Batman #447 *Batman #448 *Batman #449 *Batman #450 451-500 *Batman #451 *Batman #452 *Batman #453 *Batman #454 *Batman #455 *Batman #456 *Batman #457 *Batman #458 *Batman #459 *Batman #460 *Batman #461 *Batman #462 *Batman #463 *Batman #464 *Batman #465 *Batman #466 *Batman #467 *Batman #468 *Batman #469 *Batman #470 *Batman #471 *Batman #472 *Batman #473 *Batman #474 *Batman #475 *Batman #476 *Batman #477 *Batman #478 *Batman #479 *Batman #480 *Batman #481 *Batman #482 *Batman #483 *Batman #484 *Batman #485 *Batman #486 *Batman #487 *Batman #488 *Batman #489 *Batman #490 *Batman #491 *Batman #492 *Batman #493 *Batman #494 *Batman #495 *Batman #496 *Batman #497 *Batman #498 *Batman #499 *Batman #500 501-550 *Batman #501 *Batman #502 *Batman #503 *Batman #504 *Batman #505 *Batman #506 *Batman #507 *Batman #508 *Batman #509 *Batman #510 *Batman #511 *Batman #512 *Batman #513 *Batman #514 *Batman #515 *Batman #516 *Batman #517 *Batman #518 *Batman #519 *Batman #520 *Batman #521 *Batman #522 *Batman #523 *Batman #524 *Batman #525 *Batman #526 *Batman #527 *Batman #528 *Batman #529 *Batman #530 *Batman #531 *Batman #532 *Batman #533 *Batman #534 *Batman #535 *Batman #536 *Batman #537 *Batman #538 *Batman #539 *Batman #540 *Batman #541 *Batman #542 *Batman #543 *Batman #544 *Batman #545 *Batman #546 *Batman #547 *Batman #548 *Batman #549 *Batman #550 551-600 *Batman #551 *Batman #552 *Batman #553 *Batman #554 *Batman #555 *Batman #556 *Batman #557 *Batman #558 *Batman #559 *Batman #560 *Batman #561 *Batman #562 *Batman #563 *Batman #564 *Batman #565 *Batman #566 *Batman #567 *Batman #568 *Batman #569 *Batman #570 *Batman #571 *Batman #572 *Batman #573 *Batman #574 *Batman #575 *Batman #576 *Batman #577 *Batman #578 *Batman #579 *Batman #580 *Batman #581 *Batman #582 *Batman #583 *Batman #584 *Batman #585 *Batman #586 *Batman #587 *Batman #588 *Batman #589 *Batman #590 *Batman #591 *Batman #592 *Batman #593 *Batman #594 *Batman #595 *Batman #596 *Batman #597 *Batman #598 *Batman #599 *Batman #600 601-650 *Batman #601 *Batman #602 *Batman #603 *Batman #604 *Batman #605 *Batman #606 *Batman #607 *Batman #608 *Batman #609 *Batman #610 *Batman #611 *Batman #612 *Batman #613 *Batman #614 *Batman #615 *Batman #616 *Batman #617 *Batman #618 *Batman #619 *Batman #620 *Batman #621 *Batman #622 *Batman #623 *Batman #624 *Batman #625 *Batman #626 *Batman #627 *Batman #628 *Batman #629 *Batman #630 *Batman #631 *Batman #632 *Batman #633 *Batman #634 *Batman #635 *Batman #636 *Batman #637 *Batman #638 *Batman #639 *Batman #640 *Batman #641 *Batman #642 *Batman #643 *Batman #644 *Batman #645 *Batman #646 *Batman #647 *Batman #648 *Batman #649 *Batman #650 651-Present *Batman #651 *Batman #652 *Batman #653 *Batman #654 *Batman #655 *Batman #656 *Batman #657 *Batman #658 *Batman #659 *Batman #660 *Batman #661 *Batman #662 *Batman #663 *Batman #664 *Batman #665 *Batman #666 *Batman #1,000,000 Annuals *Batman Annual #1 *Batman Annual #2 *Batman Annual #3 *Batman Annual #4 *Batman Annual #5 *Batman Annual #6 *Batman Annual #7 *Batman Annual #8 *Batman Annual #9 *Batman Annual #10 *Batman Annual #11 *Batman Annual #12 *Batman Annual #13 *Batman Annual #14 *Batman Annual #15 *Batman Annual #16 *Batman Annual #17 *Batman Annual #18 *Batman Annual #19 *Batman Annual #20 *Batman Annual #21 *Batman Annual #22 *Batman Annual #23 *Batman Annual #24 *Batman Annual #25 Specials *Batman Secret Files and Origins #1 Collections *Batman Archives, Volume 1 *Batman Archives, Volume 2 *Batman Archives, Volume 3 *Batman Archives, Volume 4 *Batman Archives, Volume 5 *Batman Archives, Volume 6 ---- Back to letter selection ----